1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective covers for exterior condenser units of the top-discharge type of split system air conditioners.
2. Description of Related Art
Applicant is aware of no prior patent to protect such units; prior patents known to Applicant, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,905 to Gallagher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,784 to Boroson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,389 to Ewald, focus on coverings for room air conditioners of the window or through-the-wall type. A primary purpose of such covers, which totally enclose the exterior portions of such units, is to prevent heat loss through the air conditioner unit from a room when the air conditioner is not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,990 to Miller teaches, for use on a room air conditioner, a protective cover so vented as to allow exhausting of room air and intake of outdoor air.
Malfunctioning of the motors, necessitating their replacement, is a significant problem for the top discharge condenser units of split system air conditioners, as the open-grill construction of these units exposes their motors to debris such as leaf particles and dirt. However, if the unit is enclosed by a cover, humidity develops within the enclosure, corroding the structure and operative parts of the unit.
Prior attempts to enclose the exterior condenser unit of a split system air conditioner, such as by covering with flexible plastic or cloth, have resulted in the development of humidity within the unit, subsequently causing corrosion of the structure and operating components.